Never Give Up
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Every day for the past three months, she’s been there, by his bedside wishing, watching and waiting for him to regain consciousness. Will he ever do so?


**Hey guys, I know its been a while so here's a quick little ficcy from me, written for the phil4sam Summer Fan Fiction Competition. Please R&R, luv ya all xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

Never Give Up

**Summary: Every day for the past three months, she's been there, by his bedside wishing, watching and waiting for him to regain consciousness. Will he ever do so? **

'Phil, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Please just open your eyes for me,' Samantha Nixon whispered to her boyfriend of six months, Phil Hunter.

There was no response; Sam sighed to herself as she reached out to take hold of Phil's hand. Sam looked down at Phil's unconscious form and wondered how much more of this she would have to endure. Three months ago, she had recommended Phil for a rather dangerous undercover operation involving a gang who were selling drugs around Sun Hill; the operation went pear-shaped when Phil's cover was blown. The gang had been distributing the drugs from a disused block of flats and Phil had had an argument with one of the gang at the top of a flight of stairs. He fell down the stairs after sustaining a gunshot wound to the chest and slipped into a coma.

When Phil was first brought in, Sam was told to prepare for the worst as the doctors told her that he might not wake up. Sam had refused to give up hope, she had been in to see him everyday after work but everyday had been greeted by the same words; that there had been no change in his condition, Sam had got used to hearing those words but it didn't take away the sadness that lay in the pit of her stomach everytime she heard them. Over the past two weeks however, Phil's condition had begun to improve and Sam was filled with renewed hope, hope that Phil would eventually regain consciousness. Despite what everyone had said, Sam had refused to give up on Phil, she couldn't.

Sam and Phil had been dating in secret for six months but had kept it from their CID colleagues because Sam didn't want to be the subject of station gossip and Phil understood that. Her CID colleagues, Jo especially, had seen how badly she'd taken Phil's accident and they all thought that it was because she felt guilty, guilty because she'd put him up for this operation. They had no idea that that wasn't the half of it. She had her boyfriend in danger by recommending him for the operation and had almost lost him forever.

Sam looked around as the door opened behind her and a doctor walked in and started to check all the machines that Phil was wired up to. 'Any change?' Sam asked once the doctor had finished.

'His brain activity's increasing all the time Miss Nixon; it's a good sign,'

The doctor smiled at her and left the room.

Sam looked back at Phil and began to tell him about her day at work. She had done this everyday but never knew whether he could actually hear her. She looked down at her watch and sighed to herself, 'I'll be back tomorrow babe,' she whispered as she kissed him on the forehead.

She stood up and began to walk towards the door; she took one final glance at Phil's unconscious figure before opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

Sam woke up early the next morning; she sat up and looked towards the empty side of the bed, half-expecting Phil to be sleeping peacefully beside her, as he had been the morning when his undercover operation had gone so wrong. She sighed to herself as she remembered that Phil hadn't been asleep beside her for three long months. Sam wished now that she hadn't recommended Phil for the operation, she thought he'd be able to deal with it and of course, she hadn't anticipated that he would end up in a coma. Even three months after the accident, she still hadn't been able to forgive her herself for putting him in that sort of danger.

Sam pulled the covers back and walked towards the wardrobe and picked out her clothes for that day and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam re-emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, now fully dressed. She left the bathroom and descended the staircase. She entered the living room and saw the half-finished bottle of vodka on the coffee table that she'd been drinking the night before. Lying beside the bottle was a pen and a pad of paper. Sam sat herself down on the sofa and picked up the pad, there was writing on the paper. Sam sighed to herself as she tore off the piece of paper and folded it up. Last night, the guilt that she had carried around with her for the past three months had become too much for her, she had written her letter of resignation. Everytime she went into work, she saw reminders of Phil, of the accident and now, she just couldn't do it anymore. Sam still hoped that Phil would wake up and when he did, he would need someone to be there for him and she wanted it to be her, Sam wanted to make up for the fact that it was her fault he was in this situation in the first place.

* * *

Sam pulled her car up outside the station just before 8:15 that morning. She looked up at the windows and sighed to herself, she had no regrets about her impending resignation but she was still slightly nervous about leaving this place behind, the place that had been like a second home to her for the past six years.

She got out of the car and locked the door before heading towards the main doors of Sun Hill station.

Sam entered the office that she shared with DI Neil Manson and closed the door behind her. 'Morning Sam,' Neil said.

She turned around and smiled at him, 'morning Neil,' she replied.

'Any news on Phil?'

'His condition's steadily improving,'

'Listen Sam,' Neil said as he put his pen down and looked up at her, 'his condition might be improving but it might still be a while before he wakes up, he might not even do that, just because his condition's improving, that doesn't really mean anything.'

Sam looked him directly in the eye, 'how can you say it doesn't mean anything?' she replied, 'you can't expect just to give up on him, just like that,' she added, clicking her fingers, 'I can't do that.'

'Why not?' Neil asked.

'Because I love him!'

Neil looked at her once more, 'you love him? And you never told him that?'

'Of course I've told him, we've been together for nearly six months,'

'Six months?!' Neil exclaimed, completely gobsmacked by what he was hearing.

Sam nodded, 'that is why I won't give up on him, I love him Neil, giving up on him would mean having to move on. I know he's going to wake up and I'm going to be there when he does,' she replied.

Neil sighed to himself and picked up his pen and continued with his paperwork.

* * *

Sam switched her computer off at about 5:00 that evening. She sat back in her chair and looked around, sighing to herself as she picked up her handbag and pulled out her letter of resignation, torn between ripping it up and handing it in to the Super. Sam sighed to herself, she'd come as far as writing the letter, she couldn't back out now.

She stood up and walked out of her office and out of CID, in the direction if the Super's office.

Sam knocked on the door of Superintendent John Heaton's office, 'come in!' she heard him call.

Sam opened the door and he looked up, 'ah Sam,' he said, 'what can I do for you?'

She walked up to his desk and dropped the letter she was carrying onto it, 'what is this?' John asked he picked up the letter.

'It's my resignation sir,' Sam replied.

John opened the letter and read it through, 'is this all because of what happened with Phil?' he asked before gesturing towards one of the seats in front of his desk.

Sam sat down and nodded, 'it's my fault he's in a coma,' she said, 'I recommended him for the operation.'

'You couldn't have predicted how the operation would turn out,' John tried to reassure her.

'It's more than that sir,' Sam said, she took a deep breath, 'me and Phil were seeing each other and I can't carry on working here knowing the danger that I put him in, I could've lost him forever.'

'Please Sam,' John said as he held her resignation out to her, 'reconsider.'

Sam shook her head as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her warrant card and put it on the desk, 'now, I've got to be getting off to the hospital,' she said as she held out her hand.

John looked at it for a moment before he shook it; Sam smiled at him as she stood up and left the office.

Sam closed the office door behind her and a smile crept across her face, the first proper smile she'd given for three months. She walked back into her office and picked up her handbag before leaving the office for the last time to descend the staircase.

* * *

'Hey babe,' Sam said as she opened the door to Phil's hospital room.

She didn't get an answer, not that she'd actually expected one. Sam sat down in the chair beside his bed and took hold of his hand, 'I resigned from the job today Phil,' Sam said, 'its been three months since the accident but I still can't forgive myself for what happened, I love you Phil and I want to be here for you when you wake up.'

Still she didn't receive an answer. Sam sighed to herself as she began to trace circular patterns on his palm with the tips of her fingers.

* * *

'I'll be back tomorrow babe,' she whispered to him a little while later.

She leant across and brushed her lips gently against his forehead and was about to stand up when she felt something. She looked down at her hand, still entwined in Phil's. She was sure she had just felt something, 'Phil?' she whispered, 'was that you?'

His grip on her hand tightened and Sam watched as his eyes began to open, tears beginning to well up in her eyes, he was awake; he was going to be OK.

**

* * *

**

Reviews? xxx


End file.
